1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital image capturing device and, more particularly, to a digital image capturing device with a slidable LCD having a switching function.
2. Description of the Related Art
With increasing pixel counts and improvements to image quality, digital image capturing devices, such as digital cameras and digital video cameras, are utilizing LCDs with increased sizes as well. Although enlarged LCDs can provide better visual effects, users still tend to prefer smaller-size digital image capturing devices for the sake of convenience. Therefore, the main body of the digital image capturing device usually remains about the same size. However, the large size of the LCD may cover function buttons on the main body. In prior art technology, the size of the function buttons was reduced, and the function buttons were moved onto the remaining space of the main body. However, the reduced-sized function buttons are inconvenient to operate, and susceptible to accidental activation.
In prior art technology, the LCD can only be rotated along two axes but is not able to slide, which may be inconvenient.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a digital image capturing device with a slidable LCD having a switching function to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.